Season the Series: Winter
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: First Season: Otanjoubi omedetto, Gaara / Tak ada sedikitpun kenangan indah diingatannya, Tapi akankah tahun ini menjadi sedikit berbeda?/ A birthday fict for Gaara and Dark Calamity of Princess/ Au, Sho-ai/ Mind Rnr ... Douzo


**A/N:** Season the Series adalah kumpulan Oneshot pendek yang terdiri dari empat fict yang memiliki unsur musim didalamnya. Winter, Spring, Summer, dan Autum. Namun hanya akan di update mengikuti perubahan musim yang Mizu tahu saat di jepang sana. Jan, April, Juli, dan Oktober. Tapi tak semua series bakal berhubungan. Selamat menikmati ... This is Winter ... Douzo ...

xxx

Season the Series: Winter

(Otanjoubi Omedetto Gaara)

Disclaimer: Pinjam Charanya sebentar ya, Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rate: T

Pair: Always NaruGaa

Genre: Romance n Friendship

Warning: Ini Yaoi a.k.a BoyxBoy, shonen-ai, Abal, AU

Jika Minna-san anti dengan salah satunya, silahkan klik tombol 'Back' dibawah

Here we go … Don't Like Don't Read

Summary:

19 Januari. Tanggal kelahiran seseorang yang seharusnya dirayakan dengan penuh rasa bahagia. Penuh rasa syukur dan do'a. Namun bagi seorang Sabaku No Gaara itu bukanlah hari yang menyenangkan. Bagi dirinya hanya sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan terus menghantuinya setiap tahun dalam masa hidupnya. Tak ada sedikitpun kenangan indah yang bisa diingatnya, hanya kenangan buruk yang akan terus bertambah diingatannya. Tapi akankah tahun ini menjadi sedikit berbeda?

xxx

Seorang pemuda berambut merah maroon tampak terlihat berdiri dibawah pohon sakura di sebuah taman yang diselimuti warna keputihan. Ya, musim salju masih berlangsung dan terus menghujani bumi sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Beberapa butiran salju yang menumpuk dan berkumpul di pohon sakura itu tampak menutupi setiap rantingnya sehingga tampak seperti mozaik ranting-ranting pohon dari kejauhan. Gaara, Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahunan itu hanya bergeming tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Udara dingin yang berhembus menusuk tulang pun tak dirasakannya, walau dirinya kini hanya memakai jaket tipis berwarna putih polos, celana jeans biru dan sepatu sneaker putih. Mata berwarna jade kehijauan itu hanya menatap kosong kelangit yang masih setia menurunkan butiran-butiran salju yang indah. Berbagai memori yang terjadi ditanggal yang sama setiap tahunnya mulai bermunculan silih berganti diingatannya, memori yang selalu ingin dihapusnya bila ia bisa. Tanpa disadarinya tetes-tetes airmatanya pun ikut mengalir melalui sudut mata indah jade tersebut.

Gaara masih setia berada didunianya sendiri hingga sebuah panggilan membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan pada sumber suara tersebut barang sejenak. Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik pirang, yang dikenalnya sebagai teman sekelasnya, Naruto Uzumaki; yang kini tampak berlarian kecil kearahnya. Dengan cepat Gaara menghapus sisa air mata yang mungkin masih tampak mengalir dipipinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di udara sedingin ini, Gaara?" tanya Naruto sambil menggosok kedua tangannya, sepertinya dia tak tahan dengan udara dingin yang makin kuat berhembus.

"Tidak ada," jawab Gaara datar kembali mengarahkan matanya kembali ke langit.

Penasaran terhadap apa yang dilihat Gaara, Naruto itu ikut mengadahkan kepalanya kelangit. Mata birunya menatap kagum pada butiran salju yang terus turun dari hamparan biru yang tak lagi bisa dikatakan biru itu. _'Indah'_ ucapnya dalam hati dan mengadahkan tangannya menangkap butiran-butiran salju yang jatuh. Beberapanya pun jatuh kesurai pirangnya.

"Kau suka salju Gaara?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari salju tersebut. Gaara hanya diam tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun. Dia tak berniat meninggalkan kesenangannya menatap langit hanya untuk memberikan jawaban kepada Naruto.

"Menurutmu saat salju mencair akan menjadi apa?"*) Kali ini Naruto menatap langsung ke Gaara. Mata sebiru langit itu bertabrakan dengan hijaunya jade milik Gaara. Berpikir sejenak Gaara menjawab singkat "Air".

"Hahaha ... Kau salah, Gaara." Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Gaara.

Gaara hanya mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Naruto. Apa ada yang salah dengan jawabannya? Menurutnya tidak. Bukankah itu benar saat salju yang merupakan perubahan wujud cair kepadat itu kembali mencair bukankah akan menjadi air?. Dengan kemampuan otak yang selalu berada diperingkat pertama dikelasnya, Gaara sangat yakin terhadap jawabannya itu. Dan sekarang dia yang meragukan pemikiran Naruto yang selalu berada diperingkat akhir kelasnya.

"Apa maksudmu Uzumaki-_san_?" sepertinya jawaban Naruto tadi berhasil memancing rasa ingin tahu Gaara.

"Tentu saja, jawaban yang benar itu Musim Semi. Tidak peduli betapa dinginnya saat ini musim semi pasti akan segera tiba. Pasti …. Kembali membawa angin musim semi yang penuh dengan kehangatan menggantikan dinginnya musim ini, benarkan Gaara," jelas Naruto sambil memamerkan senyumannya. Tanda lahir berbentuk kumis kucing diwajahnya semakin terlihat jelas. Yah, tapi Naruto lebih mirip rubah hiperaktif bagi Gaara.

"Jawaban konyol." Gaara hanya menatap Naruto sekilas dan kemudian memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celananya, lalu mulai berjalan melewati Naruto. Sepertinya moodnya melihat salju hilang sudah.

"Hey, Gaara tunggu aku!" teriak Naruto saat Gaara mulai meninggalkannya. Dan berusaha mengejar Gaara yang entah kenapa semakin mempercepat langkahnya membuat Naruto sedikit kesulitan mensejajarkan langkah.

"Untuk apa kau mengkutiku Uzumaki-_san_?" tanya Gaara saat mendengar suara langkah kaki Naruto didekatnya.

"_Ne_, Gaara bukankah hari ini ulang tahunmu?" Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Gaara, dan melangkahkan kakinya disisi kanan Gaara. Gaara hanya mendeathglare Naruto seakan bertanya 'Darimana kau tahu dan itu bukan urusanmu!' dan dibalas cengiran Naruto. Gaara kembali memokuskan perhatiannya kejalanan, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Hujan salju yang semakin deras tampaknya membuatnya menyesal meninggalkan sarung tangannya dirumah tadi. Dan sekarang kekesalannya semakin bertambah dengan kehadiran Naruto. Tapi tampaknya dia tak ingin berlindung dari butiran keputihan yang turun semakin banyak itu, bagi Gaara salju yang dingin ini tak seberapa dingin dibandingkan hatinya kini.

"Kenapa kau memasang raut sedih begitu Gaara? Bukankah seharusnya hari ini merupakan saat yang berbahagia untukmu ….. Aku melihatmu saat menatap salju dibawah pohon sakura tadi rasanya … benar … benar … menyakitkan." Nada suara Naruto semakin menurun rendah. Kemudian Naruto terkesiap dengan kata-katanya sendiri. "Eh? Bukan-bukan … aku tidak memperhatikanmu sejak dua jam yang lalu kok … ups." Naruto menutup mulutnya sendiri dan mengutuki mulutnya yang terlepas bicara begitu saja saat ini. Mukanya memerah karena menahan malu. Dalam hati dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. "_Gomen_, Gaara," ucap Naruto pelan.

Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas. Menahan kekesalannya terhadap 'stalker dadakan' yang saat ini berada didekatnya. Bukannya dia membenci Naruto dalam artian yang gamblang Naruto cukup baik dimatanya, dan tak pernah mengusiknya walaupun tak pernah ada kontak fisik yang berarti selama ini, hanya saja dia tak ingin dan tak akan pernah lagi mau berhubungan dengan siapapun, dan tak mengizinkan siapa pun untuk mendekatinya.

"Uzumaki-sa—" Namun sebelum Gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Naruto sudah lebih dahulu menyela. Lagi.

"—Rasanya menyakitkan bukan memendam kesedihan itu sendiri ne, Gaara." Kali ini Naruto memberanikan diri menatap Gaara dia tahu akibatnya terlalu menyesak masuk kedalam dunia Gaara. Dunia yang selama ini hanya ditinggali oleh Gaara seorang diri tanpa siapapun dan apapun juga. Tapi Naruto tak bisa lagi membiarkan orang yang disukainya secara sepihak sejak setahun yang lalu itu semakin tenggelam dalam kesendiriannya. "Bukankah kau bisa membaginya dengan orang lain?—" Langit biru yang begitu penuh kepercayaan diri itu tak melepaskan pandangannya sedetik pun dari mata bemanik jade milik Gaara. Hatinya terasa mencelos saat mengingat apa yang ditumpahkan dari mata Gaara, disaat dirinya mengamati Gaara dari kejauhan. Hatinya merasakan suatu kesedihan yang begitu dalam. Bukannya Naruto tak ingin menanyakan, sejujurnya Naruto sangat penasaran apa yang membuat Gaara begitu emosional disaat ini, namun dirinya mengerti Gaara tak akan semudah itu membicarakan dirinya. Itulah hal yang dilihatnya selama ini. "—Kau selama ini kesepian, bukan?" ujar Naruto lagi.

"Kau tak mengerti apapun! Tak usah ikut campur dalam hidupku!" Kali ini Gaara benar-benar tersinggung. Entah kenapa kata-kata Naruto kali ini menusuk langsung kedalam hatinya. Menusuk kedalam dunianya. Kata-kata yang diinginkannya untuk terucap dari orang-orang yang dulu pernah disayanginya. Orang-orang yang dulu pernah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga.

Gaara pun langsung mempercepat langkahnya, Gaara tak ingin mendapatkan kata-kata lainnya yang bisa menggoyahkan pendiriannya. Sebelum hujan akan benar-benar turun dimatanya untuk kesekian kali. Namun pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik. Naruto menghepaskan Gaara kepelukannya, laki-laki berkulit tan itu lalu mendekapnya erat dengan kedua tangannya, seakan tak ingin Gaara menghilang dalam pelukannya.

"Apa-apaan ini, Uzumaki-_san_, lepaskan aku!" Gaara mencoba meronta dalam pelukan Naruto. Tapi apa mau dikata, semakin Gaara memberontak pelukan itu semakin kuat memerangkapnya. Naruto sadar walaupun Gaara memiliki kecerdasan dalam mata pelajaran namun untuk kekuatan fisik dirinya masih berada diatas Gaara. Naruto hanya meletakkan kepalanya dibahu pemuda yang hanya setinggi hidungnya itu, tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya yang berada dipinggang Gaara. Terpaan napas Naruto yang hangat didinginnya udara membuat Gaara sedikit merinding.

"Kau tahu Gaara, sudah sejak setahun yang lalu aku menyukaimu," bisik Naruto. Gaara terkesiap dan membelalakan matanya tak percaya terhadap apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Semburat tipis tampak diwajahnya. Baru kali ini Gaara merasakan bagaimana itu ditembak langsung terlebih dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu … selalu … dan selalu … hatiku benar-benar sakit saat melihatmu menangis—tadi." Gaara hanya bisa tertegun mendengar pengakuan Naruto, tak pernah menyangka akan ada orang yang akan memperhatikanya lagi.

"…."

"…."

"Lepaskan aku Uzumaki-_san_," ujar Gaara dingin. Tak akan dibiarkannya Naruto semudah itu meruntuhkan tembok pertahanannya yang selama ini dibangunnya—untuk menjauhkan orang-orang mendekatinya— walau tadi sempat rasanya sedikit tergores mendengar pengakuan Naruto.

"Asal kau memanggilku NA-RU-TO, aku bosan mendengarkan kau terus memanggilku Uzumaki-_san _ begitu, Gaara."

"Tidak akan!" Tolak Gaara, matanya menatap tajam pada Naruto yang terus mengacuhkannya.

Memutar matanya, Naruto memikirkan cara yang lain. Dia tahu Gaara sangat-sangat keras kepala. "Wah ... wah sepertinya orang-orang mulai berkumpul melihat kita, Gaara." Naruto melirik orang-orang yang diam-diam menatap adegan telenovela gratis mereka sejak tadi. Dia tahu Gaara sangat benci diperhatikan didepan umum.

"…."

Sepertinya Gaara masih betah menulikan telinganya, dan membuat Naruto hampir kehilangan akal dan harus mencari cara lain lagi. "Baiklah, sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukai pelukanku ya, Gaara? Tapi tak apalah hangat kok." ucap Naruto santai malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara dan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya ketengkuk Gaara ikut tersembunyi oleh helaian merah milik Gaara. Sekali-sekali lidah Naruto bergerilya untuk menjilati leher putih nan jenjang milik Gaara.

**Twitch. **

"Kau benar-benar mau mati ya, N-A-R-U-T-O U-Z-U-M-A-K-I-?" Kelihatannya stok kesabaran Gaara mulai habis. Kedutan muncul didahinya. Sepertinya kali ini Naruto benar-benar membangkitkan sisi psikopat Gaara, dan mungkin kali ini Naruto bisa mati terbunuh ditangan Gaara.

Melihat Gaara yang mulai menghembuskan hawa neraka dari tubuhnya, mau tidak mau kali ini Naruto harus mengalah dengan melepaskan pelukan penuh kasih sayangnya dari tubuh Gaara. Dia masih ingin hidup dan tak mau mati ditangan (calon) kekasihnya itu saat ini—tidak—sebelum dia bisa mengrepe-grepe Gaara ditempat tidur, ok, coret pernyataan sebelumnya, jika Gaara mendengarnya, Naruto mungkin bisa benar-benar jadi makanan pelengkap ramen saat ini juga.

"Haha … kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya, Gaara," ujar Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sambil menampilkan cengiran lima jarinya. Sedikit menahan rasa takut saat melihat Gaara menatapnya tajam dengan siluet monster rakun yang mengaum(?) dibelakangnya.

Bercanda? Jadi semua ini hanya candaan? Hanya permainan anak rubah itu? Dasar brengsek. Gaara hanya bisa menggeram didalam hati. Setitik harapan yang dirasakannya tadi entah kenapa langsung lenyap dari hatinya.

Melihat perubahan raut wajah Gaara, sepertinya Naruto menyadari ucapannya.

"Tapi soal aku menyukukaimu itu, aku serius, dan aku mau kau jadi pacarku Gaara." Pinta Naruto tegas pada Gaara.

Menyadari perubahan suara Naruto yang mulai serius, Gaara menatap mata sewarna langit kesukaannya itu langsung. Tak ada kebohongan sedikitpun, tersirat rasa percaya diri yang tulus nan begitu lembut. Sebuah perasaan yang hangat dan meyakinkan.

"Kau tak cocok bergaya bicara seperti itu." Gaara hanya berkata datar dalam jawabannya dan melirik Naruto dengan pandangan mengasihani.

"Eh? Setelah aku berusaha sekeren itu kau malah jawab begitu? Kau benar-benar tega Gaara kau menyakiti hatiku yang terlalu suci ini. Kau kejam, bagaimana dengan masa depan anak kita ini, anak kita berdua, Gaara?" ujar Naruto pura-pura sedih sambil mengelus perutnya yang rata, dan menatap nanar ke bawah.

"Jangan mendramatisir keadaan kau membuat orang-orang salah paham, Naruto." Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat adegan konyol yang baru saja berlangsung dihadapannya. Sepertinya dia tak sadar dengan perubahan panggilannya ke Naruto

"Naruto? Kau baru saja memanggilku Naruto kan Gaara? Benarkan? Benarkan? Horray!" sorak Naruto riang dan melompat-lompat

"Ti—tidak … ko ... kau … mungkin … sa—lah ... dengar" sangkal Gaara dengan terbata-bata. Wajahnya mulai merah padam hampir sewarna dengan mahkota dikepalanya, karena ketahuan keceplosan memanggil teman sekelasnya atau bisa dibilang mungkin akan menjadi mantan teman sekelasnya itu dengan nama kecilnya. Ingin rasanya Gaara masuk kedalam lubang yang dalam saat ini dan detik ini juga.

"Ha … ha … Kau benar-benar pemalu ya, Gaara …?" goda Naruto pada Gaara yang makin menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan raut merah diwajah putihnya.

"Urusai yo!"

"Ha ... ha ... wajahmu merah Gaara ... Kau manis sekali." Goda Naruto Lagi sambil mengedipkan matanya genit kearah Gaara.

**_TAK._**

"Jangan menggodaku terus Naruto-_Baka_, dasar rubah mesum!" balas Gaara kesal.

"Heh? Tapi gak pakai jitak juga dong, Gaara, masa kau tega dengan kekasih barumu ini?" ujar Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Siapa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda … sudah aku mau pulang," ucap Gaara kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah, sebuah senyuman tipis tampak terpatri diwajahnya.

"Hoi Gaara tunggu aku.." panggil Naruto dan berlari menyusul Gaara lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya disamping Gaara. **"_Otanjoubi Omedetto_, Gaara,"** ucap Naruto lalu langsung segera berlari menghindari amukan Gaara setelah sukses mengecup singkat bibir lembut milik Gaara.

"**DASAR RUBAH MESUM!** Berhenti kau!" teriak Gaara kencang mengagetkan penghuni disepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati. Dan segera mengejar 'pencuri' berambut jabrik itu.

Sepertinya musim dingin kali ini membawa sedikit angin musim semi bagi Gaara. Yah setidaknya, tidak akan ada lagi air mata yang mengalir, di Ulang Tahunnya. Karena akan ada seseorang yang akan selalu menghangatkannya dengan senyuman layaknya hangatnya musim semi tiap tahunnya nanti.

'Otanjoubi Omedetto, GAARA'

OMAKE

Malamnya entah kenapa Gaara jadi tak bisa tidur. Matanya benar-benar tak bisa terpejam. Sudah sejak dua jam lalu Gaara hanya bisa bergulingan ditempat tidurnya. Padahal jam disampingnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 am, bahkan dengan suasanan malam yang dingin yang sangat mendukung untuk tidur pun tak bisa membuatnya terlelap. Gelisah. Hanya itu sekarang yang dirasakannya. Sepertinya pertemuannya dengan Naruto tadi sore serta kata-kata yang terucap dari pemuda berambut pirang itu masih terngiang ditelinganya _"Hahaha Kau salah Gaara, jawaban yang benar itu musim semi. Tidak peduli betapa dinginnya saat ini musim semi pasti akan segera tiba. Pasti … Kembali membawa angin musim semi yang penuh dengan kehangatan menggantikan dinginnya musim ini, benarkan Gaara." _Apalagi senyuman Naruto yang terpancar diwajahnya saat mengatakannya. Benar-benar mengacaukan seorang Gaara. Gaara hanya tersenyum mengingatnya.

Bukannya Gaara tak mengenal sosok seorang Naruto. Bocah pirang itu benar-benar anak paling berisik dikelasnya. Walaupun begitu entah kenapa setiap anak dikelasnya sangat menyukai siberisik itu. Kehangatan yang selalu disebarkan pada orang-orang disekelilingnyalah yang membuat setiap orang merasa nyaman disisinya. Apalagi dengan setiap senyuman yang selalu diberikan. Benar-benar seperti matahari yang menghangatkan. Walau begitu Gaara tak pernah mau melakukan kontak seperti apapun dengan Naruto. Tak pernah mencoba berinteraksi pada siapapun juga. Baginya tak ada seorang pun yang boleh masuk kedunianya. Dunia miliknya sendiri.

Namun menurut kabar yang pernah Gaara dengar Naruto sekarang hanya tinggal sendiri di kota ini dan memiliki seorang wali yang tinggal jauh dengannya. Berusaha hidup mandiri diusia yang masih muda. Mungkin hal inilah yang membuat Naruto bisa melihat sesuatu dari sudut lain.

Gaara masih termenung dan berguling diatas tempat tidurnya, mencari posisi yang menyamankan tubuhnya_. 'Musim semikah? Rasanya aku mungkin sudah menemukan musim semiku ne, Naruto, arigatou,'_ ucap Gaara dalam hati, sembari mengingat senyuman yang dimiliki Naruto.

Tanpa sadar Gaara menyentuh bibirnya, bibir yang tadi sore dikecup singkat oleh Naruto. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Gaara berubah horror, teringat akan sesuatu. Yup, dia baru mengingatnya. Ciuman yang diambil Naruto adalah ciuman pertamanya, ciuman yang dijaganya untuk kekasihnya—dan Naruto masih belum sah— selama ini.

Sepertinya besok Naruto akan mengahadapi kemarahan seorang Sabaku no Gaara. Sambil tertawa setan ala shukaku akhirnya Gaara tertidur setelah melakukan simulasi didalam otaknya tentang ini dan itu yang akan dilakukannya besok pada Naruto.

Hahh.. Mari kita do'akan saja agar Naruto Uzumaki masih tetap hidup esok minna.

Jaa. _Oyasumi_ n _Otanjoubi_ Gaara.

xxx

Akhirnya Birthday Fict spesial buat Gaara selesai … Banzai! … banzai!

This fict especially too for my senpai, **Dark Calamity of Princess**

"**Otanjoubi omedetto mo Senpai" **

Ps: Senpai nich sekalian penawar racun yang aku janjikan semoga cepat sembuh ya^^

Terima kasih buat bimbingannya selama ini, ne … Jangan dilihat isinya—yang gak jelas—tapi niatnya ya senpai^o^

xxx

*) Kata-kata yang dipakai Naruto adalah kata yang Mizu copas dari salah satu anime kesayangan Mizu, walau sedikit banget diubah kata-katanya ... Ada yang tahu? Lalu kata-kata musim semi yang membawa kehangatan itu dari komik lama yang udah gak ingat judulnya lagi. Kalau nggak salah intinya sedalam apa pun kesedihan yang kau rasakan pasti ada seseorang yang akan menggantikannya dengan sebuah kebahagian abadi untukmu. _Gomen_ ne kalau rada maksa penggabungannya

xxx

Kritik, Saran, dan Konkrit silahkan tekan tombol biru di bawah. Tapi Mizu tak menerima Flame y, Minna

Arigatou udah mampir … sampai ketemu di musim cinta a.k.a musim semi nanti xd

Salam Manis

Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu


End file.
